


Frustrations

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, The opposite version of breakdown, he also deals with her period cramps, he’s a good boyfriend though so it doesn’t matter, slight explicit language, we see Padmé freak out and Anakin be the calm one for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé is frustrated at something. Her head is pounding, her stomach aching, and her sister leaving her to watch Ryoo and Pooja for three days unannounced pushes her to her limit... and on top of that, she’s on her period. Lucky for her, Anakin is there to try and fix everything.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Frustrations

The high pitched giggle of her niece usually made her smile, especially when Pooja was laughing at her boyfriend. He kept blowing raspberries on her belly and making the 18-month-old shriek with laughter. 

“Anakin, would you knock it off? I’ve got a headache.” She asked, rubbing her temples. “They both need to go down for a nap anyway.” Anakin nodded, scooped the baby up, cradling her against his chest, and passed her to Padmé. 

“Okay, no need to snap. We’ll calm down. Ryoo! Let’s read a story! It’s almost naptime,” Anakin directed, picking up the toddler and getting a book off the shelf. Padmé leaned against his shoulder as he read the story to her nieces. Her stomach aching, her head throbbing, and an out of place craving for Anakin to bend her over the kitchen counter and fuck her. He nudged her with his elbow. “Can you pick up the baby, and I’ll take Ryoo to bed.” Padmé nodded and led him to the kids’ room so they could sleep in their beds. They snuck out of the room, leaving the door cracked about half an inch. 

“Is everything okay? You rarely snap at me like that.” Padmé rolled her eyes at him. “Talk to me, don’t just roll your eyes and not answer!” 

“I’ve been stressed the fuck out about school, about us, about everything, and then my dumbass sister tells me that she’s going on a date and leaves her kids here while I’m on winter break and doesn’t ask! She’s lucky that I still live at home to where she can do that! I haven’t been able to focus since we fucked for the first time, and now I want you to bend me over that kitchen table and fuck me!” Every problem she’d had recently, rushed out of her and she collapsed into Anakin’s arms. 

“Breathe, babe. Everything is fine. What’s going on at school?” Anakin’s hands rested at the small of her back, warm, comforting, and something she could focus on while she organized her thoughts. 

“Everything. Finals kicked my ass, Bail and Breha took the dorm for a weekend like you and I did, so I slept in the building’s common room for two nights and destroyed my neck, and I missed you.” Anakin kissed the top of her head. 

“I missed you too. Why are you stressing about us?” She took another deep breath, decompressing a little bit more with every question he asked. Padmé put her head against his collar bone, breathing in his comforting scent. The smell of his cologne, the faint smell of motor oil, his body wash, and the fragrance unique to him became so familiar to her that it always makes her relax. 

“We’ve been out of sync, and it makes me scared for you when we don’t talk all the time.” His fingers started rubbing her back. “I trust that you wouldn’t cheat on me, I just get worried that I’ll come home and find out that you’ve been killed or something.” 

“I’m still alive. I’m planning a surprise for you for graduation, so it’s me that has been dodging you. We’re not out of sync at all. I don’t want to spoil it.” His hands moved higher, still rubbing the tension from her muscles. “And, you’re home now, so don’t worry about anything, okay?” He moved one finger to her chin, tilting it up so he could look into her face. “Use this break to unwind, alright? I can’t fix all your school issues, but I can fix one thing.” He pressed his lips to hers, teasing the seam with his tongue, nipping slightly, and letting the hand that remained on her back drift down to grasp her butt. She moaned, opening her mouth and letting his tongue sneak into her mouth, dance over her teeth, tongue, and making her melt in his arms. Suddenly, he pulled back, panting and smirking at the whine that unconsciously escaped her throat.

“No, keep kissing me!” She protested feebly. 

“If we do, I will end up fucking you, and we both learned that we’re not the quietest couple. Besides, something is bothering you, and you seem like you need to let it out. Tell me about Solá.”

“She fucking doesn’t take any responsibility! She has two kids with two different fathers! And the man she’s seeing is not either of those! Today marks day three of her being gone! I fucking hate her!” Anakin’s hand kept rubbing her back as he listened. He watched her fists clench, her jaw twitch and her eyes flare. He hummed as he urged her to keep going. “I hate both of the fathers! They both turned out to be dead-beats who sit at home and drink beer and have no contact with their children! It’s not fair to either of those children! You and my father are the only two steady male figures in their lives! I just finished a unit on children, and there have been studies that show that children need a steady male and female figure in their lives! Solá won't listen, though! Mom and I keep telling her that if she wants her kids to be healthy and happy, then she needs to stop whoring around! And she refuses to fucking listen!” Padmé’s chest heaved as she finished ranting. 

“If we could take on two children right now, would you adopt those girls?” 

“In a heartbeat.” He kissed her softly again, his chest bumping against hers. “Ow! My boobs are the third thing to hurt today!” Padmé complained, pushing away from him and looking up at him. “Why the fuck is everything going wrong today?” Anakin smirked, he’d figured out why Padmé’s day was going horribly. 

“You’re on your period,” he shrugged, resting his forehead against hers. “That’s why everything has been grating on your nerves.”

“That’s sexist of you,” she challenged, temper flaring and eyes blazing with anger. If she can only show emotion around him when she’s on her period, Anakin Skywalker will regret it. 

“I saw the tampon wrappers in the trash can, you’ve been snippy all day, your stomach probably hurts, and you told me you had a headache,” he kissed the tip of her nose, “it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

Padmé punched his chest, weakly. “Why didn’t you fucking lead with that? I thought you were being a typical man and blaming my emotions on my period!”

“I would never. I joked about that with Ahsoka once, and she almost ripped my throat out. While the kids are sleeping, would you like me to get you anything? Chocolate, tampons, headache meds?” Tears welled up in her eyes. “Oh, don’t start crying again! I was trying to be helpful!” Anakin pulled her to his chest again. 

“These are happy tears, my love. You’ve been the best boyfriend, and I’ve been acting like trash. I don’t deserve you,” Padmé uttered to him from his chest. Anakin kissed the top of her head, smiling into her hair.

“You haven’t been acting like trash. You’ve been bottling everything up. I know you’re a big girl and can handle things on your own, but please, don’t be afraid to talk to me,” he soothed, “I may tease you about it, but I will always listen and try to fix the problem.” Padmé smiled against him. 

“I love you,” she whispered, hugging him tightly. “Actually could you do one thing for me?”

“Of course.” 

“Will you rub my back? It hurts so bad.”

“Let’s go sit down, you’ve been working so hard, you need to relax.” Padmé allowed him to lead her to the couch and rub the stress from her shoulders, back, and hips. She could just barely make out what he was saying to her as she drifted off to have a nap along with the babies. 

She felt his hands snake around her sides, lightly massaging her oblique muscles before coming to rest on her lower belly, providing slight pressure, and alleviating her cramps. 

“I love you,” she slurred, letting him hold and comfort her. “Thank you, for letting me vent and cry and rubbing my back and just being…perfect,” she sighed and closed her eyes. 

“It’s no problem, what else are boyfriends for?” He kissed the top of her head and flipped the TV on, keeping the volume low, and resting his cheek on the top of her head. “I love you, too.”

“Stop wiggling,” Padmé complained and shifted so that she was comfortable against him once again. “Anakin, my belly hurts.”

“Okay, then stop laying like your legs are disconnected from your body and I’ll rub it again.” Padmé flipped over again, guiding his hand to the worst cramp first. “Fuckin weirdo,” he mumbled, his hand warm against her skin. 

“What did you say?”

“I said I love you.”

Padmé smiled. “Love you too, liar.” He smirked again and kept quiet, still massaging her lower belly. If the kids cried, he’d get up and get them and only wake Padmé if he absolutely had to.


End file.
